Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active-energy-ray-curable composition, an active-energy-ray-curable ink, a composition stored container storing the composition, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming method and apparatus using the same, and a processed product obtained by processing the formed image.
Description of the Related Art
Active-energy-ray-curable inkjet recording systems require no solvent. Therefore, the active-energy-ray-curable inkjet recording systems do not generate volatile organic compounds (which may be referred to as “VOCs”) environmentally advantageously, do achieve rapid drying, and can be used for recording even on liquid non-absorbable recording media that do not absorb an ink.
Inks that are active-energy-ray-curable compositions have increasingly been required to be pigment-based inks in terms of various kinds of durability. However, the pigments are required to be uniformly dispersed in the inks. Reduction in dispersibility of the pigments results in reduction in liquid permeability upon filtration of inks and reduction in ejecting ability (e.g., nozzle clogging).
Methods for dispersing pigments include covering pigments with resins or addition of dispersants. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-263898 has proposed an ultraviolet-curable inkjet ink excellent in ejecting ability and storage ability and including a free, high-molecular-weight dispersant, which is not adsorbed onto the pigment, in an amount of 1.0% by mass or less relative to the total amount of the ink.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-215380 has proposed a colored fine composite coloring material having the following properties. The colored fine composite coloring material serves as a transparent coloring composition for color filters excellent in dispersability and has a primary particle diameter of 50 nm or less. In addition, an amount of the dispersant adsorbed onto the surface of the colored fine composite coloring material is from 5.1 mg/m2 through 50.0 mg/m2.